A vehicle may include a variety of airbags deployable during an impact to absorb energy from occupants of the vehicle during the impact. The airbag may be a component of an airbag assembly including a housing supporting the airbag, and an inflation device in communication with the airbag for inflating the airbag from an uninflated position to an inflated position. The airbag assemblies may be supported on a steering wheel of the vehicle, an instrument panel of the vehicle, etc. Deployment and inflation of an airbag may be controlled with the use of a tether fixed to the airbag.